Gai Daigoji
Gai Daigoji is a supporting character that appears in the Martian Successor Nadesico television series. History Gai was originally born as . However this is a very normal name in Japan, equal to being called John Smith in English, and he claimed that Gai was his soul's name. When he first boarded the Nadesico, he got angry at Akito Tenkawa because the latter had become another pilot, stealing Gai's previous limelight as the sole pilot aboard. They soon bonded over their mutual love of Gekiganger however. Gai played a crucial role in the Nadesico's escape from Earth, shooting down seven UEAF robots. However, Gai did not continue to play a significant role for he was fatally shot by Sadaaki Munetake when he and his fellow UEAF officers made their escape from the Nadesico. His death would cause a great deal of anguish for Akito. Despite his early death, he makes several appearances later in the series. In Episode 14, the 'Filler/Recap' episode of the series, Ruri asked him. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be dead?" to which Gai replies something along the lines of, "Relax, it's a guy thing." Gai's next appearance after occurs after Akito quizzes Munetake about Gai's death. The Admiral was overcome with grief and injects himself with the nanomachine treatment needed to pilot an Aestivalis. He then stole Seiya Uribatake's experimental Aestivalis, "X-tivalis". In his delusion, he sees the Cosmos as the Jovians and attacks it. As he flies towards the battleship, he sees Gekigangar III flying toward him. Gai appears, dressed as its pilot Tenku Ken and proclaiming himself as an angel of mercy. The Admiral next asks Gai whether he would forgive him, to which Gai replied: "He who is truly righteous has no memory of evil". With Gai guiding him, the Admiral charged the X-tivalis's Gravity Blast Cannon. This, as predicted by Seiya, caused an energy build up that caused the X-tivalis to explode, killing the Admiral. Gai's final post-mortem appearance comes when Akito, Izumi Maki and Nagare Akatsuki are confronted by the epitome of their fears or feelings on death, each one taking the image of someone dear to them. In only the second episode, Gai gives away information that foreshadows several large plot twists in the series. In episode 2, after the entire crew is detained by the Earth military, Gai forces a reluctant crew to watch Gekigangar III. During his defense of the series, Daigoji yells "...a secret base overthrown, a military conspiracy! Can't you see how the surviving children will rise up and resolve the situation with their own sweat and blood?" This is clearly a reference to the Jovians' origins. However, due to the placement in only the second episode and that Daigoji is prone to making nonsensical statements, the quote goes largely ignored. Other appearances In the Super Robot Wars series of video games, Gai typically escapes his fate and often comes back as a playable character even when he is seemingly killed later. In Super Robot Wars W, Gai is not shot after the Nadesico breaks out of Earth orbit, but is thought dead when he is shot down during the ship's escape from Mars. However, he turns out to have been rescued by the Jovians. He rejoins the group, appearing to have established a camaraderie with Tsukumo Shiratori, who survives his own death when Gai takes a bullet for him and survives. Gai is shown as a member of the Artemis garrison alongside Ryoko Subaru when the events of the Prince of Darkness storyline begin, and is quickly recruited into the Nadesico-B's crew with her. Oddly, he is missing cut-in character portraits during regular attacks (though he is shown wearing a pilot suit resembling Ken from Gekiganger III while performing the Double Gekigan Flare combination attack with Akito). Despite that, his character portrait was indeed updated to have jet black hair instead of hints of gray to suit the character redesigns during the timeskip. He is also written to be hoping for Akito to return so they can fight alongside each other again which does happen, as the Double Gekigan Flare attack is still present despite the events prior to Akito's return near the end. Trivia *There are similarities between Gai and of . Both characters are ace pilots who serve as mentors to the male leads up until their untimely deaths. The English dub furthers this comparison by giving Gai the same voice actor as Roy, Brett Weaver. Category:Aestivalis pilots Category:Martian Successor Nadesico Characters